


Shape of You

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Another trip down memory lane (21/12/2017) – Vanessa follows Charity down to the cellar after the Veronica meeting.For @charkrum, who always seems to post gifsets that inspire me to write Vanity fanfiction.





	Shape of You

Vanessa’s heart was beating wildly in her chest as she made her way down the steps into the cellar of the Woolpack. The last few minutes had felt like a dream.  An obscure dream – where Charity Dingle (of all people) came crashing in to defend her honour – and rescued her from the world’s rudest customer.

She had been dreading lunch with Veronica when she thought she would have Rhona for company too. When the other vet had chickened out and left her alone with the stud farmer it had been virtually unbearable. Her blood pressure had been up just from the woman’s unpleasant company. Vanessa had expected Charity to snap at Veronica from the way the miserable woman addressed the landlady – but Charity had held her tongue. It was only when Veronica had criticised Vanessa that Charity had jumped down her throat and kicked her out the pub.

It had been thrilling that Charity had leapt to her defence and Vanessa heart rate had multiplied exponentially. It was even more thrilling when Charity had declared that her own heart was racing too – the lust in the taller woman’s eyes matching Vanessa own desires.  ‘Meet me down in the cellar in two minutes yeah’ Charity had demanded.  When the gorgeous blonde was so eager to abandon her responsibilities behind the bar in favour of a rendezvous with Vanessa – well, the vet was powerless to resist.

That had been the problem since their first night together. Vanessa couldn’t resist what was on offer even when common sense told her it could only end in heartbreak in the long run. Charity was exciting – fun even – and a little bit dangerous. Vanessa would like to pretend that was the only things that attracted her to the other woman. It would be safer if it really was just all about the great (and incredibly hot) sex. Yet it was the little glimpses of what lay beneath Charity’s battle armour that kept Vanessa hooked. It had been the way Charity smiled and showed interest in her before Veronica arrived. It had been the way she had genuinely tried to hold her tongue. It had been the way she’d lost her cool because Veronica had disrespected Vanessa.

When Vanessa reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped, looking out across the cellar. It looked exactly how it had the night of Finn’s wake when they accidently ended up locked in together – the first night they kissed. The armchair they had spent the night on was still stood against the storage shelf closest the right-hand wall, bottles and boxes lining the shelves – and Charity was stood at the far end by the barrels – carefully watching Vanessa take in her surroundings.

The landlady looked irresistible – wearing the same outfit she had that night they first had sex. The black shirt with the zip that came down to her chest was one of Vanessa’s favourites. Even over two months later she could recall every detail of that night – she remembered how her hands shook as she unzipped it as far as it would go. She remembered the strangled noise the other woman had made as she pressed her lips to the birthmarks between her breasts. It had been funny – how she had thought she disliked Charity, yet she felt like she was achieving some sort of life’s ambition in kissing them. 

“First time you’ve returned to the scene of the crime babe?” Charity asked, breaking the vet’s reverie.

The blonde stepped away from the wall, slowly and purposefully making her way towards Vanessa. With every step Charity took, the vet could feel her heart hammer hard in her chest. She couldn’t stop her own gaze from roving down the approaching woman’s body and then back up again – admiring the fluid and sexually charged way Charity moved. Her mouth suddenly felt as dry as a desert and she swallowed audibly. In an otherwise silent room her arousal practically thrummed. It drew a salacious smile from the taller woman as she came to a halt just a foot before Vanessa. 

“This is cute” Charity declared – running the palms of her hands down the lapels of Vanessa’s pink jacket - “but I’d prefer you out of it.”

The smaller woman closed her eyes at the gravely tone of Charity’s voice – her chest automatically straining up against the other woman’s teasing touch. It was ridiculous how easily and quickly that Charity could reduce her to a hot, aroused mess. Her entire world seemed to be focused into the pit of her stomach and between her legs.

The Woolpack’s landlady lifted her hand and grazed the tips of her fingers from just below Vanessa’s ear, across her neck and jaw. Her fingers halted just under the vet’s chin and gently tilted her face up – reminiscent of that first kiss they had shared right here in the pub cellar. When Charity crashed her lips against hers it was nothing like that first kiss though. It was needy and desperate – and so much more familiar than that first time.

Vanessa grasped a handful of the front of the other woman’s black shirt and pulled their bodies flush against each other – pushing up on to the balls of her feet to meet Charity in a bruising kiss. The taller woman moaned into her mouth and wrapped her arms around the vet. One of Charity’s hands cupped the back of Vanessa’s neck – fingers tangling in her hair – the other grasped her bum through the material of the skirt and slammed their hips together.

Vanessa felt like she was on fire and she was desperate to taste Charity – not just her mouth – but much lower. She hadn’t done that their first night together – nor their second. The third time they had fallen in to bed together she had been determined to try and rock Charity’s world as much as the other blonde had rocked hers. She hadn’t expected to like it quite as much as she did. Now every time she looked at Charity – even just across the pub or in the street - all she could think about was the addictive way she tasted and how amazing it was to feel her come apart against her tongue.  

When they broke apart from the kiss – both gasping for air - Vanessa walked the taller blonde back a couple of steps towards the seat. Charity let her – her beautiful green eyes much darker than usual and filled with an amused curiosity. It should annoy Vanessa really – the way that Charity always appeared like she was testing her – pushing buttons and seeing how far the vet was willing to go. Instead she found it exciting. She found Charity exciting.

Vanessa slowly tugged down the zip of the taller blonde's black shirt as far as it would go, revealing the two beauty marks on her chest and the top of her black lacy bra. The vet dipped her head and ran her tongue from the cleft of Charity's breasts, up her sternum, stopping to nip at the muscle of the landlady's neck. Charity hummed in appreciation – her fingers pressing firmly into Vanessa's lower back in encouragement. The smaller woman's hands dropped to Charity's waist and undid the button and zip of Charity's black trousers.

The landlady divested her of her pink jacket, but Vanessa grasped Charity's hands before they could set to work on her white vest. She didn't give the other woman a chance to protest – pressing both her hands against Charity's hips and pushed just hard enough to cause the landlady to lose balance and fall back onto the dusty armchair. It was satisfying to see the mixture of surprise and desire on the other woman's face as she looked up at her -  lower lip caught between her teeth and chest heaving more than normal.

“Are you trying to top me babe?” Charity moaned - “or is this my reward for chasing away the big bad wolf?”

The landlady may have put herself firmly in Vanessa's good books with her Veronica intervention, but this felt as much as a reward for her as it was for the taller blonde. Seeing Charity dishevelled and full of lust for her made her feel like the blood was boiling in her veins – the heat from her own aroused body making her clothes feel restrictive and nearly unbearable.

Vanessa leant forward and pressed her palms down on the arms of the chair to support her – hovering over Charity without touching her. She dipped her head towards the taller blonde and Charity met her half way in a searing kiss – almost sloppy in its desperation. The other woman pushing up off the armchair as much as possible and wrapped her arms around Vanessa's neck, attempting to tug the vet down into her lap. Vanessa pushed down firmer onto her hands, preventing Charity in succeeding.

The taller blonde growled in protest as they broke apart for air. Vanessa didn't move far though – her mouth hovering just above the landlady's still - close enough for them to be breathing each other’s air.

“I want to taste you” Vanessa whispered – it was meant to be a statement but sounded more like a plea even to her ears. 

“Jesus Ness” Charity moaned.

The taller blonde's eyes slammed shut and her legs pressed tight together in response. Vanessa slipped her hands inwards from the arms of the chair onto Charity's material clad thigh's, just above her knee, encouraging the landlady to spread her legs. As soon as Charity complied, Vanessa dropped to her knees in the space she had created between the other woman's legs – her hands instantly seeking out the waistband of the trousers. She grasped the top of the trousers and Charity's underwear in one go and pulled them half way down both legs – only continuing to pull one leg completely out of them so Charity could get them back on in a hurry.

As she divested the other woman of her trousers, Charity's hands had come to rest on her shoulders – idly (almost affectionately) playing with her hair as the landlady watched her intently. Vanessa lifted Charity's naked leg over her shoulder, opening the other woman up to her. She could see and smell the evidence of Charity's arousal for her and it made her desire ramp up further.

She spread Charity's folds with her thumbs and pressed forward – running her tongue up from the other woman's opening to her clit – hooking her tongue so she could draw as much of that arousal into her mouth as possible. Vanessa moaned at the taste of her and grabbed Charity's hips – tugging the other woman closer to the edge of the seat to give her better access. She repeated the action with her tongue once before locking her lips around Charity's clit and sucking.

The taller blonde's hands tangled in Vanessa's hair, encouraging her on as Vanessa eagerly sucked and ran her tongue over the sensitive and swollen bud. She could tell Charity was straining to keep her moans of pleasure lower than normal considering they were only a few metres away from the bar and kitchen. She should want the other woman to stay quiet – shouldn't want to risk them being caught - but instead it just encouraged Vanessa to work Charity harder and faster with her mouth.

The last time she had been between Charity's legs they had been in the privacy of the other woman's bed, with the whole night to themselves. She had been able to take her time and slowly build Charity – teasing the orgasm out of her. This was a very different situation and there was no time for anything so drawn out. This was the sort of hot and dirty quickie that Vanessa would have previously thought herself too old for. That was part of the excitement of being with Charity Dingle - nothing suddenly seemed off limits.

Vanessa could feel the taller blonde's thigh's start to shake and clench around her ears – her moans and cries becoming a little more vocal. One of Charity's hands released Vanessa's hair – the vet presumed it was to fling over her face because the noises became more muffled. Vanessa flattened her tongue, flicking it over Charity’s clit hard and fast. Just as she felt the other woman's muscles start to clench around her there was a panicked shriek behind her.

Vanessa instantly went to pull back – realising someone had managed to walk down the cellar stairs without them realising it – but the hand that was buried in her hair desperately held her in place.

“Get lost Paddy!” Charity practically growled – her voice caught between irritation and desperation.

Vanessa could hear him crashing back up the stairs. Part of her was embarrassed that they had been caught but Charity was the one in the most compromising position and was so close. Vanessa wasn't cruel enough to stop now with the other woman on the edge.

A few more strokes of her tongue and Charity was coming against her mouth – hips rearing off the chair hard enough for Vanessa to have to force them back down as she stroked the other woman through the orgasm. As soon as Charity stilled Vanessa lay her head against the taller blonde's thigh and let out a shaky, nervous laugh. Charity's hand – which had been gripping her hair – stroked across her temple as the other woman chuckled lightly too.

“That was so good babe” Charity sighed - “but I think that horribly timed interruption means my services are required behind the bar.”

Vanessa chanced a glance up at the landlady. Charity had her arm covering her face still which made her guess that the taller woman was more mortified by the eruption than she was willing to let on.

Vanessa climbed to her feet and brushed the knees of her tights’ off where some dust had stuck from the cellar floor. Charity was tugging her trousers back up as Vanessa flung her pink jacket back on. She didn't really know what to say or if she should say anything. It had been a mad idea to run off down to the cellar together mid shift for the landlady. There was always the risk of being caught but she hadn't thought for a moment that it would be her own co-worker – a man who was bound to be in the pub now flapping like an old lady.

Charity walked passed her and started walking up the stairs, so Vanessa followed her. There was no point staggering their entrance – it would be obvious no matter what they did – even if Vanessa slipped out the back and came back in through the main entrance. She wished Charity would say something – anything – rather than the two of them slinking back into the pub in silence.

Then, just before they rounded the door into the pub, Charity halted and turned back to her. The taller blonde reached out and smoothed down the lapels of Vanessa's jacket before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. The action stunned the vet momentarily – not expecting anything so affectionate. The other woman almost looked a little sheepish and Vanessa wondered if it was the Charity Dingle version of an apology. Not that it was the other woman's fault they had been caught – Vanessa had been a more than willing participant in their not so sneaky cellar rendezvous.

“You should probably wipe your mouth” Charity advised – gesturing across her own lips and chin as she spoke.

Vanessa blushed profusely as she passed Charity and headed back into the bar – swiping her face clean with the back of her hand and she walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and prompts always appreciated x


End file.
